How could ice burn like fire?
by GigglingGothGirl
Summary: She was a figure skater, he was a hockey player, usually they don't get along, certainly don't ask for flavors from each other and certainly don't go to one another's events... not really. sasuke x sakura sasusaku figure skating AU hockey player AU HIATUS
1. Chapter 1 meetings

**How could ice burn like fire?**

 **Chapter one: meetings.**

 **A/N: So I'm a figure skater, I don't compete I mostly do shows at my rink, help out with the little ones, the special needs lessons, make costumes, and preform. Based loosely on: some heated conversations with some of the hockey teams at my rink, and just the general idea in my head that every fandom should have a skating AU in it. So, without further hesitation, Figure Skater Sakura and Hockey Player Sasuke.**

It was any normal Tuesday for the pink haired girl. It started with classes in the morning, lunch, work out at the gym with the rest of the skating team, group skating class, dinner, some more off ice training, and then Sakura's private rink time. Sakura was talented, as was the rest of the junior team, they were all set to compete hard this season, and some might even make it to the Olympic team. Her teammates were Tenten, Hinata, Ino, and Tamari. They had an assistant coach Shizune and head coach Tsunade. Sakura had the rink to herself on Tuesday nights where she was currently working on a few different routines for the next several competitions and shows. She was filing into the rink just as the Hockey team was filing out. She gave a gentle smile and wave at their head coach Kakashi and assistant coach Iruka before sitting down and tying up her hair which reached the middle of her back. She grabbed the pink locks first putting it into a high pony tail and then into a semi messy bun that would at the very least stay put. She watched the rest of the team get off the ice and file into the lockers before the Zamboni came out to smooth over the ice once more.

The semi-professional hockey team consisted of, Naruto (co-captain), Sasuke (captain), Gaara, Lee, Neji, Kiba, Shino, Choji, Shikamaru, and Kankuro. They usually stayed out of each other's way but sometimes the groups butted heads on several things including rink times.

Once the Zamboni was gone and her skates laced up tight she slowly slipped in her earbuds and plugged them into the small music player on her upper arm before warming up to a general playlist of songs. She hardly noticed that someone had stopped to watch as she continued doing laps at high speed forwards and backwards in addition to spins, jumps, and other tricks. When she was done warming up she lost the thin jacket she had on leaving her in red colored practice dress. She took the music player and plugged it into the sound system letting the classical music fill her ears. She took her mark on the ice before starting off in her routine. Her body was the perfect picture of fluidity as she moved in sync to the sounds in the speakers. Half way through the 4 minute routine she hadn't noticed the small group enter the rink and watch her, after all, hardly anyone was here at this time and even less so during a private rental. It wasn't until the song ended and her body seemingly dropped to the ice that the deafening sound of clapping filled her ears and she sprung from her kneeled position like a spring glaring in the direction of the sound.

"That was amazing!" the male voice screamed making more sound by clambering down the metal bleachers towards the door of the ice. She recognized one of the hockey players coming towards her and three other members sitting on the bleachers looking stunned, annoyed, or worried.

She glared at the blonde as he opened the door to the ice a bright smile on his features.

"Thanks… you know this is a private rental time… right…" she asked her voice measured as she took a drink from her water the blonde in turn nodded happily.

"Yeah we know, you're here on Tuesdays… we just heard the music and wanted to see what you were doing… are you mad?" he asked slightly worried and she looked at the other three behind him Sasuke, Neji, and Kiba.

"I guess not up until you started clapping like a seal I hadn't known you were there." She replied and that earned a bark of laughter from Kiba, a scoff from Neji, and a smirk from Sasuke.

"Oh… hehehe… sorry…" he stated rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"If you want to keep watching do try to be quiet…" she asked with a smirk before gliding over to the sound system and shuffling through the other songs on her playlist. She settled on her Bollywood routine which started out with her on the ice before coming up in various stages to the music and standing for a second before breaking into a 2 footed spin. That quickly turned into a one footed spin, her left foot out at an angle and her arms out with her wrists at 90 degrees so her fingers faced the ceiling. She glided backwards letting one foot almost drag along the ice as she went before twisting her hips to the music almost like soft jumps though her blades never left the ice. She started doing various two footed spins before switching and doing so on her toe picks. Her arms extended her body seeing perfectly still lest for the gliding on the ice.

As the music reached a climax she appeared strangely still, rounding at the short side of the rink and gaining the speed she needed to preform one of the larger tricks. She easily and effortlessly switched from front to back to front again her eyes on the ice her arms and muscles starting the process of tightening up before she executed a perfect triple axel which moments after turned into an arabas spin to a camel jump and into a seated spin with her leg extended out in front of her one hand griping it while the other extended in the air she came up her hand still at her ankle and slowly brought the leg in making her spin faster and faster in neat hearts on the ice's surface she slowed herself down gliding forward again twisting her torso and arms from left to right in time with the song facing her captive audience as she did so. She gave a smile and a wink towards them as she again turned back and did a one footed spin her arms at 90 degrees and one leg the same way.

That in turn transitioned into a reverse bladed pivot and into a little bit of jumping on her toe picks and from there into various switches backwards and forwards, to a straight hip bow, a straight leg jump, to another jump spin into a slide against the ice, prancing on her toe picks, more arm movements, and into her bending backwards slightly while her arms said to come here, of course towards her watchers.

She did another little jump into a straight line glide where both feet were turned out at 90 degrees, her blades straight and that into a spin which slowed her and gave her time, just enough, to get her bearings as she did some more arm and torso movements before some little bouncy spins and into some more stiller movements, some dancing almost, some little bows, her lips moving along to the words out of habit.

Sakura started fast again moving her leg up straight in front of her one hand grabbing it as she curved her way around the bend of the ice it prepared her for an angled spin, one leg on the ground her upper body and other leg straight like a T on the ice as she spun. She sat down, speeding herself up, before standing again her hand gripping her blade keeping herself balanced as her head moved with the forces working against her. Again she sat sliding her arm between the hole of her legs before standing working her way into a fat two footed spin her arms clasped above her head using it to slow herself down as she willed herself to fall against the ice once more when the song ended.

Her breathing came out as heavy pants as the world righted itself around her. She slowly stood up with a bright smile looking at those watching now of which were standing against the glass.

"That was amazing…" Naruto repeated breathless and Sakura laughed taking long gulps from her water.

"Thanks…"

"I'm surprised you're still able to skate in a straight line…" Kiba commented as she opened the door and sat on the bleacher Sakura let out a breathless laugh.

"Lots of practice," she replied and looked up as Sasuke was handing her a towel, not hers, but holding it out to her. "Thanks." She said grabbing it and wiping her face of the quickly cooling sweat.

It was another hour before most of them left, and another half hour until she did. Before she got off the ice she grabbed a bucket of snow left by the Zamboni and patched up all the holes made by her jumps and toe picks. She'd hate to hear about it from the hockey team tomorrow. When she got home and showered she realized she still had Sasuke's towel with her and smiled softly at it. Washing it and folding it up next to her bag to bring to him the next day.

 **A/N: What did you think? Love hate? Sorry my writing is pretty crappy with the details I've never had to write my routines down. I didn't make up this routine! I have performed a modified version of it many a time and let me tell you… my legs feel like jelly after. The song is called "Nagada Sang Dhol" and the original routine is by my idol and friend Johnny Weir… if you search "Johnny Weir Bollywood" a video will pop up.**


	2. Chapter 2 favors

**Chapter two: favors**

 **a/n: I'll try to continue when I can, I'm writing this with a few chapters on the burners before I upload so in case I get stuck I have a bit of time to figure it out. If you want me to continue with this let me know.**

The next morning her schedule was similar to the day before except that she didn't have private rink time tonight, which was fine, she was tired, wanting to rest. She did however have to wait for a certain hockey captain. She chatted idly with her teammates while they waited Tenten, Hinata, and Tamari stayed with her while Ino went to have her rink time.

"Sakura-chan… whose towel is that?" Hinata asked looking at the piece of dark blue cloth she had been loosely holding.

"Last night a few of the guys were watching… Sasuke handed this to me I forgot to hand it back… thought I'd return tonight." She shrugged causing Tenten and Tamari to laugh to which she glared. "It's not like that." She scolded and they looked as the team filed out. Neji motioning to Gaara, and Sasuke as they walked over to the girls the others leaving the buildings.

"Hey little bro, how was it." Tamari asked and Gaara shrugged before chatting on with his sister as they too started filing out of the building. Hinata and Neji were next, being cousins in a big family, they lived on the same grounds and Neji would always take Hinata home. Soon it was just the two of them and Sakura shifted on her feet before looking at the other.

"Oh… here." She said handing him the object he raised a brow and took it. "You let me use it last night… I forgot to give it back…" she offered a half smile in return.

"Hn. Thanks." He said and after a bit of silence she nodded once and gathered her things before starting for the door.

"Oh… if there's something I can do to return you letting me use that… as a favor… let me know." She said and left the building into the warm mid-summer night air. She heard the door open shortly after but paid it no mind as she started towards her car. She jumped a mile when someone grabbed her wrist.

"I'll let you know." It was Sasuke and he pressed a piece of paper into her hand before walking off. She took a moment to get her heart rate under control before looking, it was a phone number. She raised a brow before getting into her car and driving home. She ate dinner and then got ready for bed shooting a quick text to the number.

' _I'm thinking you already have something in mind yet just don't want to say_ it' she sent flipping her phone over and quickly falling asleep.

When she woke the next morning she checked her phone before smiling softly at a message

' _Something like that…'  
'I want to know how to turn like that'_

Sakura smirked slightly confused _'turn like what? They don't teach you switches?'_

' _They do'_ came a rather quick reply _'but not like that'_

' _I could teach you to 'turn like that' as you put it'_

' _Tuesday?'_

' _Depends…'_ she smirked

' _On what?'_ was the reply.

' _Could there be hot cocoa?'_

' _Yes.'_ Was all he replied with and she giggled

' _Than Tuesday it is.'_

She smiled at her phone putting it down and getting ready for class. The rest of the week went rather the same, they prepared for some upcoming shows at their rink throwing around fundraiser ideas. Ino wanted to do an 18+ show where they could do something more… risqué. The others laughed at the idea but Tsunade didn't shoot it down, she said she'd ask some other rinks and see what they thought of the idea.

"It'd only really work if we had partners for you guys…" Tsunade thought as they packed up for the day.

"Oh yeah and we really don't have male skaters here… unless you count the hockey team but seeing them do anything other than make curved grooves and smash the glass is like the second coming of Christ." Tamari commented. "Love my brother but seriously…" they all laughed.

"I'll figure it out." Tsunade commented and dismissed them for the night.

 **A/N: Short chapter I know, I'm sorry.**

 **Rink schedule:**

 **Tenten- Mondays  
Sakura- Tuesdays  
Ino- Wednesdays  
Tamari- Thursdays  
Hinata- Fridays  
Saturdays are either whoever wants it, private lessons with coach, or breaks. Sundays rink is closed. **


	3. Chapter 3 Lessons

**Chapter three: Lessons**

 **A/N: Third chapter yay! Didn't think I'd even get past the first but I'm slowly running out of ideas for things. Ideas anyone?**

It was Tuesday night again and Sakura was getting warmed up as Sasuke left with his team before darting back through the door with two cups in his hands. She spotted him and did a little jump before stopping and sitting next to him as he put his skates back on. She sipped the hot cocoa contently as she watched him pausing to graze her finger across the blade.

"It's thinner… than mine… move curved." She noted putting her own next to his. His finger traced along her blade, stopping at her toe pick.

"That could be a weapon." He commented and she giggled

"It's how you do jumps."

"More like how you make giant holes in the ice…" he smirked and she glared

"Oh yeah because you don't carve deep in any way… I patch my holes." She jested, keeping her cocoa in hand went back on the ice gesturing for him to do warm ups.

She glided smoothly alongside him as he did so her movements seeming smoother than his own.

"You skate like a brute," she commented still sipping her cocoa.

"You skate like…" he sighed and tried mimicking her smooth motions only to stumble.

"You don't have to think so hard… just gentle motions." She all but purred and soon he was moving in the same motions she was. Sakura finished her drink setting it down on the side as she grabbed a large marker. She motioned to him and drew little curves on the ice marking the highest point of each with a dash.

 **[A/N: something I've done for the lessons and have been forced to follow]**

"And that's going to help how?" he asked crossing his arms

"Keep your feet, both for now, on that line and when it gets to the mark bend your knees and put the pressure on the ball of your foot where your rocker is…" she demonstrated slowly. "Do it a few times until you get used to it and soon you'll be able to switch without anything stopping you, then you can do it with one foot." She commented and watched as he went through the motions following along beside him giving gentle pointers. He stumbled a few times whether it was the new technique or slow speed she couldn't tell.

"This is painful…" he groaned and she laughed

"Painful to watch too." She winked and he glared. Another half hour passed before he stopped growing frustrated and she giggled doing the same circuit with fluidity. He groaned.

"How do you skate with someone…" he asked and she stopped with a gentle scrape of the ice looking at him. She paused and positioned herself one arm extended and the other across her front at her waist. She motioned to him and he stood behind but off to the side. She placed one of his hands along her back waist and gripped it with the one across her front, her extended arm holding onto the other hand.

"Something like this… you have to be in sync as you move, left right, left right…" she started as she started moving looking at their feet as the glided on the ice. His chest was pressed against her back and they faltered for a moment before getting their bearings again. They release each other and she glided off again putting on some random songs just to fill the silence as she started going faster and faster as he followed and tried to switch when she did. She came up behind him as he did so her feet knowing where his own were and moved his arms at the angle her own were always kept at.

"You want to feel a pain in the middle of your shoulders… not a lot but enough to know you're doing it right." She told him and darted off away from him again moving to whatever song was going through the speakers. Most of the songs had no words, only beats that she could easily twist and jump to.

"What's that called?" he asked when she landed a spinning jump.

"That was a double axel… its 2.5 rotations in the air." She told him doing a single after she spoke.

The rest of the night went very much the same and as she was patching her holes threw some of the snow at him which caused a fight and chase. In the rink, above the music, could be heard the laughter of a female and deep chuckles of a male. They continued until it was time to leave. They were both panting; she was smiling her hair damp and cold. They sat close to one another as they took off their skates and he noticed for the first time the tape around her feet and toes.

"What's that for?" he asked and she waved it off as though it were nothing slipping on her street shoes and socks.

"Helps to keep the blisters down and hopefully the breakage to a minimum." She told him as they started outside.

"I have a home game next weekend… I was wondering if you wanted to come watch…" he asked and she smiled in return. "I mean it might not be fun for you but… I'd like it…" he asked having never really talked to a girl like this. She giggled and got on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek.

"I'll be there… text me the details and where to get a ticket ok?" she asked and he nodded watching as she walked to her car.

When Sasuke got home he set his skating bag in the laundry room and went to the kitchen to eat.

"Sasuke… you're home." His mother greeted fondly and he nodded mid chew on his food. "You're never out this late on skate nights I was starting to worry."

"Yeah… I stayed late… got a little extra practice in." He admitted "One of the figure skaters offered to help me with my switches…"

"Oh is she nice?" Mikoto asked having rarely heard her youngest talk about a girl.

"Yeah, she will be at the game next week… please don't make it weird." He all but begged and she laughed bidding him goodnight

 **A/N: end… what do you think? Suggestions for future events?**


	4. Chapter 4 Game Night

**Chapter four: game night**

 **A/N: sorry if this story feels a little slow… I'm not trying to just like rush into it like BOOM relationship… I'm trying to let it build naturally.**

It was the night of the Konoha team's home match. Sakura had been at the rink almost for the whole day. She had dashed out to grab a bite to eat but now she was awkwardly standing at the rink doors waiting for them to open into the large arena so she could take her seat. A woman walked up to her smiling gently with two other men in tow behind her.

"You must be Sakura!" she chimed happily and said female nodded. "I'm Mikoto, Sasuke's mother; this is his father Fugaku, and older brother Itachi." She introduced the men and Sakura bowed in return her hair still up in a messy bun and she suddenly felt out of place in her training outfit.

"It's lovely to meet all of you." She told them and Mikoto ushered her over to a few of the other parents, she recognized some of them, Neji and Gaara's family (Tamari and Hinata included who looked just as she did), which put her a little more at ease. When it came time for them to enter Mikoto sat the pink haired girl next to her and Itachi who smiling kindly.

"Had I known I'd have met you tonight I might have made an effort to run home and change first…" she admitted and Itachi shook his head

"Oh please, Sasuke told us Saturdays are long days at the rink for the skating team." Itachi commented and soon the game started giving her something else to focus on. She often was slightly confused having not paid too much attention to the game and often asked what was happening.

By the time the first period ended Sakura was more relaxed about it. She was told they had 17 minutes before the next period so she ran off to talk to her friends explaining how freaking weird it was. She also grabbed something to eat before going back to her seat.

The second period ended with the Konoha team winning against the Sound. She stayed put this time checking her phone shooting a quick 'good luck' text to the boy on the ice, their places reversed.

"So Sasuke told me you were helping him?" Mikoto spoke up

"Aye, trying…" she jested and Itachi laughed, "he asked me to teach him how I do my switches, he's improving… seems faster even now." She mentioned and his mother nodded

"He's a good kid… little stubborn." She laughed and Sakura smiled

"Just a little…" she started and the third period started.

Soon she was watching with rapt attention jumping every time he was slammed into the wall. Soon a slam by the other team left blood pouring out of his nose Sakura's eyes widened and a fight broke out between the teammates before it was broken up. Both were given a penalty, the box was a few feet below where they were sitting. Sakura reached into her skating bag stashed at her feet and took out one of her towels. She tapped on the glass and he turned giving her a half smile filled with blood. She handed him the pink towel and he mouthed, or maybe said she couldn't tell, a quick 'thank you' before wiping it on his face and pressing it to his nose. She sat back in his seat and soon he was back on the ice and she was watching again.

The game ended with Konoha winning against Sound 7-5. Sakura was called by her two friends as they joined the team on the ice, their skating bags on their backs keeping them from jumping. Tamari gave her brother a bear hug as he came over and Hinata smiled at Neji. She watched them not even noticing the person coming up behind her. She gasped and looked at him he gave her a smile still blood stained and she laughed taking out her phone and taking a picture of the moment, she was smiling wide, he in turn keeping his bloodied teeth hidden.

The team went to the lockers to get changed and showered before they would greet the news and their families. Sakura, Hinata, and Tamari slipped on their skates gliding around on the ice as people waited to file out into the lobby or home. The girls filed out into the lobby once the Zamboni came out to clean up the blood and they went to their families. Sakura standing by the door watching Sasuke talk to his own, said person spotted her and jogged over, hair still damp, he grabbed her hand and dragged her over to his family as they recounted tails of the game they had just watched. Soon they parted ways and Sakura got home taking a shower and staring at the photo. She smiled and sent it to the other person in it. With a captain that said 'if you make it greyscale you can't see the blood'.

Sasuke smiled at his screen as he walked through the door of his house.

"She's such a sweet girl." Mikoto commented seeing the photo. "You should invite her over to dinner…"

"I don't know mom… she seems like she has to be on some crazy diet." Sasuke commented.

"Invite her." Fugaku added looking at the photo. "She seems smart, driven for sure… plus… you invited her to a game." He commented with a smirk earning a pout from the younger. Itachi laughed and grabbed the phone from his brother shooting the pinkett a quick text.

"You can thank me later." He said with a wink as they cooked a late dinner.

"What did you…" he looked at the screen and glared at his brother.

' _You should come to dinner next week, my place.'_ He stared at it and soon her reply popped up

' _That sounds nice… should I bring something?'_ She replied and Itachi laughed to which Sasuke glared

' _No, but tell me what you like… or usually eat…'_ he asked

' _Don't do anything crazy. I'm not picky.'_

' _Good.'_

 **A/N: see it's cute. Lil bit slow perhaps but cute.**


	5. Chapter 5 Dinner

**Chapter five: dinner**

 **A/n: going to pick things up just a tad here. I am kinda trying to be like 'oh I can upload a chapter a day' and currently, yes that's not insane to ask. However in the future I know not if I can continue that trend.**

They talked throughout the week, mostly texted with how their lives went; they would send pictures back and forth asking how the other was. On Tuesday he couldn't stay late with her but she noticed, sitting on a table in the lobby, was a thermos with her name on it, inside was cocoa. Sakura quickly learned that with others around, showing affection was something he really didn't like.

Saturday came around and Sakura was at her home getting ready, he said he'd come get her, and when he knocked she darted towards the door looking herself over one last time before answering it. She smiled lightly and Sasuke's poker face cracked as he looked her over. Her hair was in loose curls, her body covered by a well-fitting a dress. It was a dark green with a swoop neck line, thin straps, a slightly flared skirt that looked like a longer version of her usual skirts, and a bow off to the side. Her feet had a pair of black bootie heels.

"You look wonderful." He said and meant it, it wasn't too casual, but still not too dressy.

"As do you." She noted seeing him in a dark blue button up, black slacks, and a casual blazer.

 **[A/n: If you want to see the dress, go to Mod Cloth and look up The Dancer to Your Questions Dress]**

He nodded his thanks and held out his arm which she took after locking up her apartment. He followed her out to his car and sat in the passenger seat. As they drove she fidgeted with the hem of her dress until he chucked, deep in the back of his throat, and grabbed one of her hands in his own.

"Sorry… I'm nervous…" she stated softly and he looked at her while they were at a stop light.

"There's no need to be." He replied in the same soft tone. "They won't hate you."

"That's comforting…."

"I mean it… my dad actually likes you." He laughed "My mom loves you, my brother does too."

"Hang on… he likes me… he didn't even look at me the entire game… and you think he likes me…" she raised a brow

"He told me to invite you, said you seem smart and driven…" he omitted the comment regarding his invite of hers to the last home game.

"No pressure there." She jested and as they started driving again his hand still held her own. She wanted to ask him something but figured it's probably be a better… private… after you meet the parents sort of a thing. She heard her phone buzz turning it over to see her friends asking about it she quickly put it on silent.

They arrived at the Uchiha estate and Sakura took a few moments, once getting out of the car, to look around.

"It's beautiful." She commented and he made a content sound besides her once again offering her his arm. She took it as they walked up the steps and soon into the house. Smells of flowers and cooking greeted her senses as they entered.

"I'm back!" he called and guided her, by her hand now, into the kitchen where his mother and brother were.

"Oh Sakura sweetie, it's good to see you." She smiled and hugged the girl gently.

"Thank you for having me." She smiled in return. "Can I help with anything?" she asked and Mikoto shook her head. "No you and Sasuke can go sit in the living room I'm almost done." She cooed and Sasuke nodded guiding her to the living room where his father was sitting watching sports. Sakura sat with her back straight looking at the TV playing highlights of the past week's games.

"So Sakura…" Fugaku started said person looking at him with green orbs. "They were talking about competition season starting soon… when is your first?" he asked she thought for a moment.

"I have one in two and a half months from today and then every month after there's at least one." She smiled

"Are you trying out for the Olympic team?"

"I'm not sure yet… I'd love to… it'd be an honor I just…" she paused looking at her lap. "I'm just kinda scared." She admitted looking at the pair of males watching her with interest. "My mother was a skater when she was younger at her Olympic trials she got hurt and lost the chance to compete for… good."

"I'm sorry to hear that, you shouldn't let that get you down though." Fugaku said and Sakura smiled happily

"If the opportunity comes than I'll try out how's that?" She countered and he nodded. Sakura checked her phone texting her friends in a group to let them know she wasn't dead, and yes was at the Uchiha's, and no would not take pictures.

"Doesn't the rink put on shows?" Sasuke asked and she nodded looking at him.

"Yeah it's just another way for us to raise a little money for charity and get used to crowds. Next one is in 6 weeks…" She told him. "I think I'm doing Bollywood and a few others, than some group ones with the little girls." She smiled

"I'm sure your parents are very proud." Fugaku told her and her smile faltered.

"My father is… my mother passed away a few years ago… she got really sick." Her voice trailed off and Sasuke moved to sit next to her his arm around her shoulders at they spoke. "But my father is… makes up for it in many embarrassing ways." She said her happy tone returning. "He comes and visits on Sunday's usually, we go out to eat, catch up, he gets all the tickets the second they go on sale…" she giggled "Brings signs screams louder than anyone…" she laughed and Sasuke tried to picture it.

"He sounds like a very loving father." Fugaku said and Mikoto walked in ushering them all into the dining room for dinner.

The night was filled with chatting about little things as they ate Sakura commented how lovely it all tasted and Mikoto beamed happily. She hadn't seen her youngest with a woman really ever her oldest making up for it in strides of course but it was nice to see him happy. She caught how Sasuke looked at her from beside her as she talked about various tricks, her classes, anything… it reminded her of… her own husband, a usually cold seeming man to many he loved her and his family very dearly.

"Well I for one would love to go to your show…" Mikoto told the girl who smiled and promised to send tickets for them.

When dinner ended they rested for a while before eating dessert. When that was also done Sasuke drove her home.

"They are really nice." She said and he laughed

"They are crazy but they are my parents." He paused, "They like you."

"Shocking."

"I see nothing that there's to hate," he told her leaning over and kissing her gently while they were stopped. He slowly pulled back watching her doe wide eyes and blushed face struggle to form any sort of coherent thought. He smirked and continued driving again. He walked with her to her door and watched as she unlocked it.

"Do you want to come in for a drink?" she asked as she opened the door and he nodded. She smiled softly and turned on the lights in her home while she went to the kitchen grabbing a bottle of Sake and two glasses placing them on the bar countertop. She poured both and they each took one cheering and drinking the liquid.

 **[A/n: legal age in Japan is 20 but apparently… no one gives the furry crack of a rat's behind]**

They sat on the couch watching something random, but not really as they had a few more glasses and were now heavily making out. Sakura was trapped between the couch below her and the Uchiha above her, not that she minded. One of his hands had captured her wrists while the other kept him from smashing her. Their lips moved together, their tongues battling for dominance, their breaths coming out as needy pants. Soon he slowly released her wrists letting her arms wrap their way around his neck. He could feel her fingers in his hair pulling gently as he smirked moving his lips along the side of her neck to her collar sucking to leave a mark.

"Sas-Sasuke…" she whimpered out softly her back arching towards him and he smirked capturing her lips in his own again.

"Yes… Sa-ku-ra?" he asked in her ear all but purring enticing another breathy moan from the girl below him.

"Tease." She replied and he laughed deep in one motion that probably looked less graceful than it seemed in their tipsy state, he carried her down the hall to her bed and tucked her in. He wasn't going to sleep with her, not now, not how they both were, he wanted to remember every little thing, not forget it in a haze of sake.

She whimpered again pulling on his wrist and he sat on the edge of her bed waiting for her to speak.

"You can't drive…" she told him her voice, despite everything, was very firm in that fact and he sighed agreeing and placed his keys on her nightstand before slipping off his blazer and belt and curling up behind her.

"I won't drive." He told her simply burying his nose in her hair inhaling her scent. She turned her face pressed against the crook of his neck and soon, much to his surprise she left her own mark pulling back with a satisfied smirk. He let out a low growl and claimed her lips again.

Their actions continued for a while until both, aided by the drinks in their system, fell asleep contently.

 **[A/n: hehehe well aren't they just responsible as all hell.]**


	6. Chapter 6 Morning After

**Chapter six: morning after**

 **A/n: sooo like it? Hate it? Probably not many reading it. Let me know if there's anything you want to see I will do my best to stick it in. *snicker* that's what he said**

Sasuke woke first, stirring yet finding himself unable to move. Slowly his eyes opened and he noticed the girl lying on his chest, her hair still in its loose ringlets from the night prior. He reached for his phone opening it to many a frantic missed call and text he sent one to his mother telling her he had spent the night at Sakura's, nothing happened, she wouldn't let him drive home after he'd been drinking.

Mikoto let out a sigh of relief looking to her husband.

"He's fine he's alive…" she sighed again and he only smiled

"I didn't think he was dead… I assumed he stayed at the girl's house or at one of his friends."

"Well I didn't know if he was dead or not…" Mikoto snapped and her husband kissed her forehead gently in an effort to calm her. "Do you think it's serious…?"

"I hope." Itachi chimed in from across the counter "She's a lovely girl." He added

Sasuke sighed, she was still asleep and not knowing how she was as a morning person he continued to let her. Smirking to himself he snapped a quick photo of her sleeping form against his chest.

He waited a while longer before she started to stir hands rubbing against her eyes as she nuzzled against him.

"Morning…" he whispered softly watching her green eyes peer up at him from behind a mass of hair. "Sleep well?" he asked and she nodded, it was obvious to him that she wasn't awake fully and he smirked kissing the top of her head.

"Head. Hurt." She mumbled burying herself under the covers, he could feel her hands tracing idly along his torso.

"That tends to happen…" he said and slowly got up out of her bed she watched before he left and she heard sounds in the kitchen. He soon returned with 2 glasses of water and a few pain killers which they both took.

"You stayed…" she smiled nuzzling close to him again and he smirked wrapping an arm around her.

"I stayed." He replied looking at her as she woke up. He couldn't help but feel relaxed himself at the notion.

"Sasuke…" she whispered and suddenly she sounded very shy, worried he nodded for her to continue. "What… what are we…" he could tell this had been something that happened to her before, the same way it was last night as she talked about her tricks, she had apologized for rambling… someone had once hurt her with what it was she loved… the same tone there was used here again and he wanted nothing more than to simply make it vanish.

"You don't know?" he asked thinking it had been obvious, sure the Uchiha hadn't actually said it… he hadn't asked her… but he thought (apparently not) he'd made it clear.

"Should I?" she asked looking up at him again and he smiled softly moving the hair from her face the hand resting at the base of her neck.

"I'd think so." He whispered "I thought I'd made it clear…" he kissed her gently before his lips ghosted along her ear. "You're mine should you allow it." He purred and she giggled hugging him softly. "I take that as a yes than?"

"Of course… geez I thought you were smart." She jested and he pulled her close again. Another several minutes stayed like that before she slowly pulled away

"Breakfast?" she asked and he nodded "I'll make something… bathroom is right next door if you want to shower or something." She said getting up and making her way to the kitchen.

Sasuke showered and then exited to the smells of breakfast seeing her hum softly as she finished, he had one towel wrapped around his hips and another in hand drying off his hair.

"Smells good." He said and she turned to smile at him a blush creeping along her features before she turned away again. He chuckled walking up behind her, his arms snaking around her waist. "Oh come now you're not shy are you?" he smirked moving the hair away from her neck and kissing it gently.

"No… just… no…" she stuttered earning another chuckle. They separated and ate before she showered and came out with her wet hair mid braid. He smirked now dressed in his clothes from the day before sitting on her couch and looking at a photo.

"Are these your parents?" he asked and she sauntered over leaning against him over the couch and nodded

"Yeah that was just before she got sick." She pointed to another photo. "That's my dad a few months ago." She giggled and Sasuke looked at it.

"Now I see where you get your hair from." She rolled her eyes in reply and finished braiding her hair taking it and putting it into a bun.

Sasuke left a little while later kissing her goodbye. She smiled and tidied up her house, covering the rather deep mark on her neck, and prepared to see her father.

 **[A/n: end I know shorter than the last sorry… but I'm trying to just not get stuck.]**


	7. Chapter 7 Sundays

**Chapter seven: Sundays**

 **A/n: If you left a review I might have PM'd you saying thanks and asking if you had any ideas.**

Sakura got ready to meetup with her Father smiling happily. She left her hair braided so she wouldn't have to worry about it in the heat and it would have some nice waves in it tomorrow. He came and picked her up with a happy smile. Kizashi used to have date nights and things with his late wife on Sunday's because it was the day he was sure she wouldn't be practicing. He liked carrying on the tradition with his daughter. They went to a small Café and once seated they did what they always did, turned their phones off. Sakura smiled softly at the photo Sasuke sent to her of her sleeping against him, she saved it and then turned it off stashing it in her purse.

"So, who is he?" he father asked as they started on their tea her eyes widened and she blushed softly looking down.

"A guy…"

"Well I know that…" he laughed lightly

"His name is Sasuke… he's a hockey player at my rink… I've known him loosely for a long time… through Gaara and Neji but we've been getting close." She explained and he let out a broad smile.

"Is he nice?"

"Yes… he seems a little cold when around others but alone or with his family he's nice…" she paused "It's not serious… we only established what we were a little bit ago…" she fiddled with her tea cup and her father grabbed her hand giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Does he make you happy?" he asked to which she nodded happily. "Is he good to you?" he asked more serious and she nodded again. "That's all I care about… but I would like to meet this boy."

"I think he and his family wanted to come to the next show… I'll send you the usual." She smiled and he smirked

"You've met his parents?" she nodded "How were they?"

"Supportive like you." She giggled

"What's his last name, just in case I have to run a background check…" he winked

"Uchiha." She told him and he laughed

"Is his father Fugaku?" when she nodded he went on "He and I used to work together at the company before I left to take care of your mom." He went on "It will be good to see him again, I bet I still have his info around somewhere, he's a good man… little… off putting at first-" Sakura snorted mid sip.

"Yeah I'd say."

"But… he is a good man." Kizashi told her and she smiled.

They spent the rest of their lunch talking about how he was doing, she talked about her new routines, needing to go look for a costume to which they decided to go after lunch. They ate, talked about where the next few competitions were he said he'd talk to Tsunade and make sure to get the tickets for them both on time.

When Sakura's mother passed away she had gotten a rather large life insurance policy, shortly after she got injured at the Olympic trials and increased it once Sakura was born. When she passed she left it to them both and lovingly her father used it to cover all of her skating expenses and then some, giving her the ability to focus on her schooling and skating without having to worry about also supporting herself. He wanted her to be taken care of; he wanted some stress taken out of her life.

When they finished eating they completed the quick drive down to the shop where they always got her costumes. Her father, being the man that he was, picked out several he wanted her to try on. He picked out white ones, which seemed to wash her out; he picked out pink ones which clashed with her hair. For giggles, Kizashi even tried some on much to his daughter's horror; she still took photos of them standing together. They tried almost every color there before finally loving three.

One was a two colored red one: it was a dark red for the majority of the body with an illusion V-neck line and a lighter red colored shall type design. It had an opened key-hole back with the lighter red mesh. On the lighter red there were crystal embellishments, a row of crystals on the bottom of the deep red skirt and the lighter red as a trim.

 **[A/n: 0x0/f2/albu/g1/M01/38/F3/rBVaGFT_ ]**

The second, a dark green dress, had a dark green as the bodice with most of the crystals on the bodice towards the center front. It had long sleeves made of the same green mesh and the skirt was a lighter green with some crystals. The back was a low illusion open back design.

 **[A/n: . ]**

The third and final one was a black dress without sleeves and tapering crystals being heavier at the top than the bottom of the skirt. There was a choker type collar with heavy embellishment and the back was closed off with the same black mesh.

 **[A/n: . ]**

 **[A/n: If those link's don't work let me know and I'll like post them on something like tumblr…]**

Sakura took photos of the final three as her father started to get them and a few more pairs of tights and socks knowing how quickly she shredded them. They walked around in the summer air going a few other places before he dropped her off at home with a hug and a kiss. They made plans for next week (as per usual) and he said goodbye to his daughter, it wasn't like they lived too far only 20 miles but it was easier for her to be a few blocks from her classes and her rink so she didn't always have to drive if the weather was nice. Of course they texted every day, sending meme's to one another and other funny things. After he left Sakura smiled and sent the photos off her day to Sasuke.

Sasuke was in the driveway with his brother playing street hockey of all things, his brother used to play when he was younger but didn't have the drive that Sasuke had. They were chatting as they talked, mostly about Sakura, for Itachi it'd been the first time a girl had actually fully captured his brother's attention. His phone buzzed and he opened it laughing at the first loaded photo. He looked at the dresses commenting that he loved them and that they looked nice on her. Sasuke shared the photos with Itachi who laughed almost as hard as he had.

"She was right… he is supportive." Itachi commented and the younger only nodded.

 **[A/n: yay seven down who knows how many more. As always suggestions are welcome.]**


	8. Chapter 8 Show Time

**Chapter Eight: Show Time**

 **[A/n: alright, a bit of a time skip here, several weeks later. As always suggestions are welcome. Please Review and I will try to update every day (I type about 2-3 chapters a day right now depending on my mood) but if I get stuck I might need help]**

Sakura had been practicing with the rest of her Junior team, the little kids, and the lesson groups for their next show. She was going to do 3 of her older solo routines, 2 with her Junior team, 3 with the little girls, and 2 with the special needs class. The rest of the junior team was doing something very similar, all helping out here and there, with different lesson groups. Tamari and Ino usually did routines with the adult lesson groups, while Hinata and Tenten did the senior lesson groups. All helped out with the special needs group each partnering with one of the students and taking the time to teach them some things they would do together.

Sakura and the rest of the Junior team along with the coaches and other people were all taking a photo for the local news station regarding the charities they were supporting, cancer research, support for autism, and their local make-a-wish branch. She spotted her father in the crowd and ran over to him, her skates on but their blades covered with the guards.

He hugged her tightly as she still had hair and makeup to go through he wasn't worried. She giggled and grabbed his hand pulling him over to Sasuke, who was standing with his family, Gaara's and Neji's.

"Everyone…" she started and they all looked at her "This is my dad Kizashi…" she looked at Gaara and Neji's family "You guys have already met from other shows." She smiled softly and the old friends greeted each other again.

Sakura grabbed Sasuke who was being quiet and wrapped her arms around him loosely guiding him over to her dad.

"Daddy…" she said sweetly and he looked over "This is Sasuke… and you know Fugaku." She smiled and the two shook hands before Fugaku and Kizashi started chatting about the company he used to work for. Sakura gave a last hug and kiss to her father and Sasuke before flittering off with the rest of her team to finish up for the show.

"I didn't know you two knew each other…" Sasuke started and Fugaku gave a soft smile

"We used to work together at my work; he left to care for his wife, which was incredibly noble." He noted and Mikoto hugged the man as they caught up from the last few years of not seeing each other at Christmas parties. Sasuke nodded it made him feel a little easier… just a little.

Soon they all went into the arena and took their seats Kizashi sitting next to Sasuke.

"So…" the older started and Sasuke looked at him. "You're dating my daughter…" Kizashi stated and Sasuke nodded in return. "Please…" he paused "Don't hurt her… don't let her get hurt…" he all but asked and Sasuke looked at him.

"I would never do anything to hurt her… I care about her a lot…" he started which Kizashi smiled at

"She's all I have left… I haven't seen her so happy for a while."

"I'm glad I can be a part of that… I'll make sure she's taking care of herself." He laughed "She has a tendency to drink a whole lot of cocoa you know." He jested to which the man laughed

"Quickest way to her heart is cocoa, energy drinks, and a few others I'm sure." The pair laughed lightly. They continued to chat about a few things finding more shared interests besides the pink haired girl. Soon the lights dimmed and they stopped talking watching as the coaches came out with everyone thanking everyone for coming, letting them know about a silent auction they would be having after the show. The group watched with rapt attention as everyone came out and did a few laps before it was just the little kid group with Sakura at the front in one of her older dresses, a blue one with silver sequin detailing and nude toned sleeves with more sequins. She helped to guide the little ones through their routines as they performed to a few different songs. When it ended they all paused and bowed together before skating off of the ice.

Several other performances passed, each group one broken up with a solo. Soon Sakura came out in her Bollywood costume, it was blue with a lot of sequin detailing in a pattern, and the section was an illusion mesh making it look like a crop top and skirt. It was a one shouldered top with the other being nude mesh.

 **[a/n: So this is a costume I have… let me tell you finding it online again was hard… and there's a lot of detailing my brain is too tired to write so here… 00/s/MTYwMFgxMjAw/$(KGrHqFHJF!FCRy,k5puBQmDMsT0Lw~~60_ ?set_id=880000500F go there and look at it :p ]**

She went through her routine and Sasuke was just as captured, if not more, when he had seen it the first time. He thought she was stunning and when it ended everyone clapped. The results were the same for several of the other performances by the Junior team. The last routine of the night was the special needs class each of the Junior team matching up with their partner doing spins and simple things but knowing it meant the world to those people with them made all the difference. Kizashi watched happily smiling at his daughters actions.

Soon the show was over; everyone came out and bowed together before they left the ice. People starting filing out into the lobby where Tsunade was talking to the local news station her Junior team standing behind her happily. It ended and they regrouped with their families the girls all hugging one another happily still done up in their last outfit.

"Why don't you join us." Gaara's father, Rasa, suggested to the Uchiha family "After shows we all go out to dinner with the girls, it will be fun."

"I'm sure Gaara and Neji will be happy to have company." Neji's father, Hizashi, offered up as well.

"That sounds like a lovely idea…" Mikoto chimed up her family nodding in turn.

"Perfect I'll call the restaurant and give them a quick heads up, the girls can change and we can get going." Rasa said and they all agreed the Team going off and getting out of their costumes. It was probably 30-45 minutes before they came out still with makeup and hair done but in street clothes.

They all arrived around the same time Sasuke ducking behind the pink haired girl and gently tucking a few stray flowers in her hair. She turned and saw he was holding more in his hand. She smiled blushing heavily and kissed him before smelling the flowers. The rest of the evening was rather quiet they all chatted about life and various things before finishing dinner and leaving to their homes. Sakura walked into her dark apartment (save for a light over the stove) and went into the kitchen grabbing a vase, filling it with water, trimming the flower stems, and placing them in it. She rearranged them for a few moments before taking a photo and sending them to the giver.

' _They are beautiful, thank you.'_

She texted before placing her phone on her bed, booting up her laptop, and walking into the bathroom to take off her makeup and undo her hair deciding she would worry about washing it in the morning.

' _Not as beautiful as you though.'  
'Wow that was corny… sorry' _

Sakura laughed at his messages telling him she thought they were cute. He asked to call her on video and she said ok. A few minutes later she had changed into her night clothes and he was calling she answered happily surprised to see him shirtless, but not unhappy in the least.

"You were amazing." He spoke first and she smiled sitting there as she brushed out her hair.

"Thanks," she paused "I'm really happy you came… my dad said he liked you."

"Well that's good to hear." He laughed and she smiled happily.

"Are you gonna come to the competition?" she asked slightly nervous focusing more on brushing out her hair than him at the moment.

"Sakura… look at me…" she did as he asked and he held up some tickets "Of course I'm going to be there, so long as you come to our playoff games." He raised a brow at her.

"I will be." She assured him starting to braid her hair so it wouldn't tangle too much in her sleep.

"You're my girlfriend, I'm going to be there to support you, and feed your addictions." He winked at her and she blushed

"You've never called me that…" she giggled and now he blushed lightly

"Well I am now… problem?" she shook her head. She finished her braid and laid down her laptop next to her as she did so.

"Tell me a story…" she asked with a cute pout and he laughed she dimmed the lights in her room knowing she was close to falling asleep. "I like your voice…" she yawned and he laughed lightly laying down himself.

"Once there was this girl, she was an incredible figure skater." He started and she laughed but let him go on. "Now she and a few of her friends didn't really love the hockey players at their rink. Their coaches were always fighting about this and that." He paused "But there was this one skater that a hockey player noticed over the others, she was stunning in every aspect. He would see her during public skate times stop and help a child who was struggling or to anyone really." Sasuke watched her face for a moment her eyes closing for longer and longer periods of time but he continued. "He didn't know if she knew, but when she had earbuds in she would mouth along to the words, he would watch her from outside the rink for a while sometimes skating idly during public sessions, sometimes sitting and watching her do what she'd be doing. He didn't talk to her though, not for a long time, didn't know how to."

"Then what happened…" she asked ever so softly and he smiled.

"One day he was watching during her private session had a few teammates with him too. Which was fine until one idiot had to be really loud… he of course did all the talking while the one who had been watching, noticing her, didn't speak. It wasn't until another night that he did, wasn't until they really spent time together as she tried to teach him something that he realized how he should have talked to her long ago." He watched as her breathing started becoming even, she was easily falling asleep on him.

"And now, they are together and he watched her tonight perform with her team, with her lesson groups, with her friends and he finally had to admit something to himself…" he paused and when she made no motion to speak up he took in a deep breath "That he loved her… that he was in love with her." He said softly and she seemed to not even move he took a deep sigh and laid down on his side content with letting them both fall asleep with the call on, he almost didn't hear her when she spoke.

"I love you too…" she whispered her eyes slowly opening with a gentle smile before closing again. Soon they had both fallen asleep and come morning with the call still going she giggled at his sleeping face and did some class work on her computer waiting for him to stir. When he did she smiled

"Morning sleepy head…" she said softly and he yawned and stretched.

"What are you up to today?" he asked and she looked at his face off to the side of her screen.

"We have a break from lessons for the next two days, so aside from some online class work, laundry, cleaning, and washing a pound of crap from my hair… nothing… why?" she asked and he smiled

"I could help." He offered sheepishly and she smiled

"Bring breakfast?" she asked and he nodded. "Then you're more than welcome." She jested and he smiled. They ended the video chat so they could both get dressed or ready for the other.

[a/n: Well that's been the longest chapter yet. Like? Hate? Love? Each review makes me want to update and keep going, please let me know if the link worked]


	9. Chapter 9 Days At Home

**Chapter nine: Days at Home**

 **[a/n: this is pretty weird for me… some fluffy feels good stuff… and since I'm doing SS month it's going to be a really stark contrast to some of those prompts (I've started now cause I procrastinate and get stuck a lot) as always thank you for reading! Every review makes me want to keep going. Requests will be answered.]**

Sasuke knocked on her door and when she answered he smiled at the sight, her hair was still damp from a shower and she kissed him softly before letting him in. She walked into the kitchen as he unpacked breakfast. She was wearing shorts and a t-shirt looking like she had still barley been awake. They sat on the couch and started eating while watching TV. Sakura darted off putting her laundry in the wash while he watched amused. She came back and cuddled up against him.

"Thought you were going to clean,"

"Yeah but cuddles…" she whimpered and he laughed holding her close against his chest.

"Game in two days." He told her and she nodded "It's an away game."

"I know…" she whispered curling into his chest her head pressed into the crook of his neck. "I'm going to be there, dad wanted to come we talked about it last night, he said he's going to talk to yours today."

"You're really going to come?" he asked and she nodded he in turn kissed her softly. "That makes me happy…" he whispered softly and they stayed like that for a while.

She would get up from time to time and do something for a bit then came back to him sitting there she brought her laptop and worked on a few things and Sasuke just enjoyed being so close. There were no practices to go to, no people, and no coaches.

"We could do something tonight," he offered as she sat in front of him and typed a paper. He couldn't help but kiss along her neck which earned a shudder. "Go somewhere, get dinner, even see a movie." He continued his actions on her neck

"That sounds nice… if I finish this paper." She noted and he smirked sucking a mark on her neck "Sas-Sasuke…" she moaned and stopped her typing.

"Hn?" he asked his mouth at her ear. "Problem?" he asked biting lightly

"Maybe… 20 minutes… I'll finish the paper and then I will be all yours." She told him and he laughed nodding and was content to watch TV while listening to the concentrated typing.

When 20 minutes was up, Sakura submitted the finished paper and closed the laptop it was moments after setting it on the table that he had her pinned to the couch with a needy growl.

"Mine…" he whispered her arms coming to wrap their way around his neck

"Yours…" was the only thing she was able to get out before he kissed her deeply. His hand trailed along the hem of her shirt before sliding under it, her back arching into him.

"Sakura…" he breathed out leaning down to place kisses on any exposed skin. "I love you…" it was a needy statement fueled by several emotions.

"Oh really?" she taunted her face flushed pink "Prove it." The statement was whispered into his ear and a gently nip to his lobe released another low growl before her hands were trapped above her head.

"I have every intention of doing so…" he informed her kissing her again. "If you'll allow me…" he added to which she nodded and let out a whimpered 'yes' he smirked and in one motion had her thrown over his shoulder and was carrying her off towards her bedroom. She let out a fit of giggles which turned to a squeal as he took her new position to squeeze her bum. He laughed and tossed her onto the bed watching as she bounced before her crawled over her again kissing her heavily. Sakura's hands moved up to his shirt slipping it off and trailing her hands over his taught muscles.

They continued their actions of affection, devotion, and lust on one another before her phone went off. She growled at it ignoring it's annoying ring before kissing the man again.

"Do you want to check it?"

"Hell. No." she purred and blushed as he started working on her clothing.

 **[Because I'm not sure if I want to write a super detailed smut scene this early on… I'm going to be vague… sorry… there will be a really detailed one later I promise…]**

Sakura woke up first her skin bare and pressed against Sasuke's she smiled turned and grabbed her phone, it was Ino that had called last night but she had texted her about a date she went on with a hockey team member.

' _Congrats Ino I'm happy for you.'_ She sent before turning it back over and curling up next to Sasuke again.

They got up and she made breakfast, they ate and then they showered. It was peaceful, happy, and relaxing for their morning.

 **[A/n: Shorter than the last one I know… sorry I'm slowly getting a little stuck… so I might not update as much.]**


End file.
